Destiny
by venusai
Summary: Princess Sakura is waiting her beloved one...Prince Syaoran to return to her...when he does would he still regonize her? Would he still love him? And what is up with this new Destruct Card?[FINISHED!]
1. Falling in Love All Over Again

Author's Notes: This was actually not all written by me, just that my friend doesn't have a FF account so I just got her permission to put this here. I think this was a great one...well...dealing with the fact that you won't have to read only my crapy writing...she has bad English though...HAH!! That's a place where I'm finally better than her MWARHARHARHARHAR!!!! hyper  
  
Key words:  
  
(A/N:) Author's Notes  
  
thoughts (in italic)  
  
""person speaking  
  
beginning and end in of da fic  
  
Falling in Love All Over Again   
  
On a misty starry night stood a girl out on her balcony. She had pure emerald green eyes with long beautiful shiny auburn hair. She was tall, looking out in the distant starry night. Her dress was lavender pink with a white sash. Her skin was creamy, soft, pale, and yet perfect. She was known as the Cherry Blossom Princess. She was known as the queen of happiness. She was known as Princess Sakura. Princess Sakura was born in a royal family. She lived in a beautiful kingdom called the Avalon Kingdom. The kingdom of love, peace, and harmony, and yet, there is cruelty, hatred, and crimes that is dug underneath. Many people in the beautiful world loved Sakura, her family and friends. They were the people who brought smiles to the world. Everyone loved the royal family.  
  
Princess Sakura stood out her balcony watching the stars. She wondered one day if she would found her true love one day. In the past 16 years of her life, no one has ever truly romantically loved Sakura, but the one named Li who once fell in love, is now in his country again. She waited and waited for him to come back and love her and so she could love him back. "One day he will come back." said Sakura as a wishing star sailed in the bright, night sky. Sakura said these tones she once learned as she looked at the wishing star. "Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight." thought Sakura. "Oh wishing star, my first wish for tonight is I wish my prince would come back to me. Also when my prince come back, I wish my prince and I would love each other eternally and live a wonderful life together. That is my wish for tonight." Sakura opened her eyes. She was still out in the balcony until her best friend, Tomoyo, popped out of nowhere and landed on Sakura's shoulder. Tomoyo grew larger into the same size as Sakura "Hi Princess Sakura." said Tomoyo with a cheerful smile. Tomoyo was just as beautiful as Sakura. She had long dark amethyst hair. Her eyes were velvet purple along with a white short dress. Sakura also greeted Tomoyo back.  
  
"Hi, Princess Tomoyo" as Sakura was looking in the stars filling the beauty of the night.  
  
"Princess Sakura. You look very sad and hurt. Tell me if something wrong with you. I am convinced that we can work things out." said Tomoyo. Tomoyo is a guardian and a best friend to Sakura. She has magical powers. She can transform anything, into anything. She can make herself larger or smaller or normal. Tomoyo is also a princess in a land called the Kingdom of Tokyo. Sakura and Tomoyo were best friends ever since the age of ten.  
  
" Princess Tomoyo, I wonder if you had this feeling once. I mean a feeling before you and Prince Eriol was going together. Have you ever.. um.. ever had this feeling before?" asked Sakura as she was looking down, feeling as if she is the only one having this feeling hovering over her body.  
  
"Are you saying the feeling of love?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura slightly blushed as her head was raised up, knowing Tomoyo been in this feeling before.  
  
"Y...Yes, But have you ever been in this feeling before?" asked Sakura as she was stuttering her answer and question out. Sakura was blushing hard. She had never been in this kind of talk with a friend. Without hesitation Tomoyo spoke her words the feeling of love.  
  
"To be honest with you, I have been in this feeling of love once. It felt strange at first because of the reactions I had to go through. It's very hard to be around the person you truly love, because you want the person to love you back just as you love the person. It happened to me and Eriol once. But you will never find out if the person is the one for you if you don't confess your feelings to the person you love." Sakura was a little puzzled because of Tomoyo's words.  
  
"Are you saying that if I love the person I should confess?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Apparently, but you must do it until you're ready. Also, it's very hard to confess your love to your prince. Many people are afraid of doing that because they are afraid that their love ones won't love them back. It gets harder and harder each day." explained Tomoyo  
  
"You and Prince Eriol loved each other from the moment you were thinking of each other. Do you think a person a like Eriol can be in love with me as well?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You have to figure that out for yourself, Sakura. You have to know you if the person you love is your number one. Eriol and I were met for each other. I'm sure someone will love you with all his heart." answered Tomoyo with a warm smile spreading across her lips.  
  
"But how can I find the person who loves me the most? Prince Julian, the descendant of the moon already rejected me at ten years of age. I don't know who is my true love." said Sakura as she looked down with tears rolling down on her soft cheeks.  
  
"It's okay, Princess Sakura. Just wait a little longer. You will find the person you love just like Eriol and me." said Tomoyo as she consoled Sakura. All of the sudden Eriol popped out of nowhere as he appeared on Sakura's roof.  
  
"Did I here someone call my name?" asked Eriol as he jumped down from the roof of Sakura's castle as he landed safely and softly on the balcony. Eriol was one of the most handsome prince that anyone ever seen. He was wearing black and ocean blue royal prince uniform (Think of Darien's prince uniform from Sailor Moon) He had navy blue hair also with violet blue eyes with glasses protecting his sight.  
  
"Hi Princess Sakura and hello to my fair maiden and beautiful princess of the Tokyo Kingdom, Princess Tomoyo." greeted Tomoyo as Eriol kissed Sakura and Tomoyo's hand.  
  
" Prince Eriol, Princess Sakura is having trouble. She has this feeling called love and she needs help. Please, why don't you tell Princess Sakura the feeling of love?" said Tomoyo. Eriol had a warm smile and spoke.  
  
"Princes Sakura. Love is coming to you. Just have to wait a little and it'll come to you." said Eriol as he gave Tomoyo a quick warm smile. Sakura looked stilled a little confused what Eriol said to her.  
  
"But I still don't understand. Should the person have the same affection as I have the same affection for him?" asked Sakura. Eriol answered back with a warm smile spread across his lips.  
  
"It depends how much affection and attention you have for each other." answered Eriol.  
  
"Many people say the outside is what counts. I've been hearing a lot of it. It is true that people only loves you because of things you have on the outside?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, that isn't true. The outside is nothing. The inside is what counts. If the person cares only for what you are, then the person is the one for you. It doesn't matter what is on the outside, but if he do cares what is outside of you then he is the person you may not want." explained Eriol.  
  
"Are you saying it doesn't matter how the way you look, it just matters who you are only in the inside of you" asked Sakura as she looked up and understood what Eriol and Tomoyo said to her.  
  
"Yes" answered Both Eriol and Tomoyo at the same time.  
  
"Thanks. I understand now about love. Thank you. My prince will love me just as much as I love him." said Sakura as she smiled.  
  
"I am sorry, for being nosy of me" said Eriol, "But why did you want to talk to us about it?".  
  
"It's Prince Li. I really miss him. I don't want to erase him out of my life. He is the only one I care about."  
  
"That's why. No wonder why you to talk to us about it." said Tomoyo as Sakura blushed.  
  
"It's just that... Prince Li had fell in love with me six years ago. I don't know if Li is still loves me anymore. He promised to come back." said Sakura.  
  
"He'll come back. I know he is. Just wait a little longer." said Eriol.  
  
"You think so?" asked Sakura as Eriol nodded.  
  
"But...Prince Li fell in love with me. Until the day he had to leave. That's when I realized he was the one I care mostly about." said Sakura as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Princess Sakura, everything will be alright. I'm sure he stills loves you. He'll come back. I know he trusts me." said Eriol. Sakura looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the advice. Now I know he'll come back. I can fell his presence all around me." said Sakura. Suddenly one of the servants came into the balcony.  
  
"Princess Sakura, your majesty" said the servant as he bowed.  
  
"Your father, King Aiden orders you to rest for tonight. He will be coming to your room shortly." said the royal servant.  
  
"I will be on my way" said Sakura.  
  
"Very well then" he bowed again and left.  
  
"Well I have to go. I have to go to bed. I will be very busy all day tomorrow. I might as well start resting now. Anyway, I will remember what you said to me. Thank you for giving me all of your advice and staying confident. I am truly pleased. Well goodnight I'll see you around when I'm not busy. Goodnight." said Sakura as she was yawning.  
  
"Well I have to go too. My mother will be wondering why I came home late." said Tomoyo getting prepare to go.  
  
"It's a very peaceful night out, but I will be going home as well. My mother and father are very strict. (A/N: I don't think Eriol has parents but he's goin' to have one in this fic) They will be furious if I don't get home as soon as possible. Bye Sakura we're going home". Tomoyo and Eriol disappeared into thin air and went into their slumber lands where everyone is sleeping their peaceful slumber. Sakura left her balcony and walked into her room as she closed her doors. She went into her chambers and got dressed into her pink nightgown with cherry blossoms and diamonds on it. She stroked her long hair by brushing her shiny locks smoothly and went into her canopy pink bed with cherry blossoms surrounding it. She entered her surrounded flowerbed as she got into her bed. Sakura cut out her light and turned on her lamp. She began to enter her slumber bed. Sakura tried to go to sleep but she couldn't. She kept thinking about what Tomoyo and Eriol explained to her. Without surprise Sakura's father, Aiden king of many lands came into Sakura's room to spend the rest his night with his daughter.  
  
"Oh, hi father, I was expecting you." said Sakura as her father sat beside his daughter's canopy bed.  
  
"Sakura this is a great pleasure to see you before you go to bed. I came here to spend half of my night with you." said Aiden.  
  
" I know. Anyway Dad, I need you to talk to you about something." said Sakura with a serious expression forming on her face.  
  
"What is it to talk to you about, Sakura?" asked Aiden  
  
"Well, I....uh.... well have you...I mean... do you... Oh why is it so hard to say it." stuttered Sakura. Sakura was having trouble talking about the things she felt troubled in.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" asked Aiden, pretending not to know what Sakura is trying to interrogate. Sakura felt a little unsure asking him this question or not.  
  
"Dad, how much you loved Mom before she passed away?" asked Sakura blushing hard. Aiden without hesitation answered Sakura's question  
  
"I've been in love with your mother from the day I have saw her. She was the most beautiful woman ever existed. Your mother loved me and I loved her. Your mother was a princess from a royal family and I was prince from mine's. People loved us as a happy couple except for her family. I loved her with all my heart, mind, and soul." said Aiden "When you were three years old, your mother passed away. I was a depressed because of her death. But she had a spirit that within that never dies. She promised me that we'd be together again. She was the most wonderful woman I ever married. I could never forget her."  
  
"Dad, do you think my...uh...love one will come back to me and fell in love with me again? I mean romantically in love with me." asked Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I think you are the most beautiful girl I ever seen. You were born that way and you are sixteen-years-old and haven't changed a bit. I think there is someone out there thinking of you right now." said Aiden smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Really, you think so?" asked Sakura  
  
"Sure" said Aiden. Sakura cut out her lamplight and snuggle herself up to make herself warm.   
  
"Thanks Dad. I'm glad I had this talk with you." said Sakura as she drifted off in her peaceful slumber.  
  
"Your welcome, princess." whispered Aiden as he leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead and left her room.  
  
The next morning after Sakura got up she knew she was going to have a busy day. When she went downstairs Sakura was dressed in her most beautiful gown, anyone could have seen. She was in her usual pink. She had her tiara on coving half her forehead. Her gown covered her shoes and feet with her short puffy sleeves. As Sakura was walking down the curved long stairs. She saw her father and brother waiting for her at the table in the parlor. The parlor was enormous with a wide parlor with a large table with beautiful surroundings. Sakura came down and greeted them as the guards bowed to the Cherry Blossom Princess. "Good morning dad, Good morning Tori." As Sakura sat down and ate breakfast with them.  
  
"Oh hi darling. Did you have a goodnight's rest?" asked Aiden smiling, Sakura answered back with a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
"Yep." as Sakura was stared to eat her bagel.  
  
"I hope Princess Monster won't scare the clan. They will be arriving today. I suggest you that mask off 'cause you are scaring people away with that on. Hopefully you won't scare these people off. Remember you scared the Spanish ambassador out of this country?" teased Tori as he laughed.  
  
"Stop it that wasn't true! He wasn't running because of that. He left because of the peace deal I had with him and I'M NOT A MONSTER!" shouted Sakura with a mad funny face.  
  
"Tori just because you're a prince don't mean you have the right and ability to tease your sister. It's all alright to tease her just for fun, but give it a break for today." scolded Aiden.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, all man what a bummer. You are so lucky squirt. " said Tori as Sakura laughed a little because of her brother mocking her.  
  
"Tori, you said a clan is coming today. What clan is coming?" asked Aiden.  
  
"It's the Showron family." answered Tori as he was eating half of his breakfast.  
  
"Who are these people?" asked Aiden as Tori swallowed his breakfast meal and answered his father's question.  
  
"It's some kind of clan from Hong Kong. They needed to talk to us about something. They also said it has something to do about some guy named Clow Reed, the cards, a guardian beast, and some kind of guardian of the moon. They said they should arrive in the afternoon. The prince who is Sakura's age and leader of the clan will be arriving here by time the evening comes also." explained Tori.  
  
"But why do they want to come here? What does this have to do with Sakura and us?" asked Aiden. Just then Sakura interrupted as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Dad, I think I know why has the clan are coming." said Sakura as she was looking down. (A/N: Sorry, But I don't know their Japanese names.)  
  
"Sakura, if you think you know, why?" asked Aiden. Sakura hesitantly explained. She had no other choice but to tell her father the truth.  
  
"Well...you see... about the cards and everything I'm really the Clow mistress." said Sakura as she was starting her story. "Six years ago when I was ten-years-old, I had study class. I was told to go to the library and find me a book to do some research on one of greatest legends that ever lived. When I went downstairs to the library, suddenly there was this strange book that was glowing. I walked closer to the book. Suddenly I felt a strange presence all around me. I hesitantly walked a little closer to the book. As I got closer to the book, I pulled the book out the shelf. It read Clow I opened the book and it has cards inside. The first card in the book was called Windy. I accidentally called out its name but suddenly big gushes of wind were whirling all around the library and me. The wind was so strong that all the cards that was once captured came out the book and scattered everywhere in Japan. Also there was this beast that took the form of a toy. He claims to be Keroberos guardian beast of the seal. So I called him Kero for short. I had to capture all of the clow cards or they'll destroy the world. After I captured all of the clow cards I became Clow Mistress because of a test I had passed and defeated Eriol and passed his tests as well. But none of them are Clow Cards any more; they are called Sakura cards now." Aiden laughed a silly thought not believing anything he heard from Sakura. (A/N: I made half of it up. I know how the story goes for real. But I just added a little to the fic. Besides it's me and BB's fic. We can do whatever we want to do.)  
  
"Sakura, Is that all? You are sillier than ever." laughed Aiden.  
  
"But dad it's true. Come on dad, you gotta believe me!" said Sakura as he kept laughing.  
  
"Dad, I think Sakura is telling the truth." interrupted Tori as a serious expression formed on his face.  
  
"Huh? Are you saying from the past six years you knew this whole time when I was capturing clow cards?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Actually no. Remember you was in your room you had someone with you? I thought you were talking to yourself. I remember months later, that doll of yours was looking suspicious. I knew that wasn't a normal doll. So I pretended I didn't know anything about you and your things." explained Tori.  
  
"But how are you able to know these things?" asked Sakura with shock hovering her body.  
  
"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me. When I was ten years old after mom's death, I began to see visions of mom and the spirit world. The spirit world tells me something that is happening. I could sense its presence all around me. That's how I know about the cards, Julian, and that stuffed animal of yours." explained Tori.  
  
"Wow I didn't know you had magic as well" said Sakura.  
  
"Okay you two, this is serious we will not talk about this silly conversation anymore." scolded Aiden.  
  
"But dad, I can prove it to you. It's the real truth." said Sakura as she tried to make Aiden believe her.  
  
"Come On dad, I know she's telling the truth." said Tori. Aiden sighed without choice weather to believe them or not.  
  
"Okay. If you say so, prove it." demanded Aiden like he was in a competition with own daughter and son.  
  
"Okay Dad, Kero come out I have a pool of chocolate pudding in the palace all for you!" lied Sakura. Suddenly a toy with wings that took the form of a small stuffed bear. Aiden couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that a child's play toy was actually was the guardian beast of the seal!  
  
"Chocolate Pudding! Where, I want some of that pudding! I can't believe it! It's a dream come true! All chocolate pudding for me! Hey, where's that pool full of chocolate pudding at?" asked Kero being excited for nothing.  
  
"There's no chocolate pudding in here. I lied to you so I can prove my father I am the Clow Mistress." said Sakura.  
  
" I...I can't believe it. You were telling the truth the whole time." stuttered Aiden as he sweat dropped. The guards can't believe that a shocking myth story is actually true.  
  
"Sakura, I thought you were going to keep this a secret." assumed Kero. Thinking Sakura's secret wouldn't be revealed.  
  
"I had no other choice. After all, the clan would be arriving in the afternoon about you, the cards, and Yue." Sakura told Kero.  
  
"Sakura, should you keep that a secret?" asked Kero.  
  
"It's okay. Nobody here in the palace does know about this secret except dad and Tori." said Sakura  
  
"What !" shouted Kero as he had no other choice but to reveal.  
  
"Okay, Sakura." started Kero as he sighed. "Just remember that you won't tell anybody else. This could get out of hand." suggested Kero.  
  
"Don't worry. No one else does have to know." said Sakura as got up and left her table, As guards was walking with her for protection of harm before she left she went to say goodbye to her dad and brother. "Bye Dad, Bye Tori. I have a very busy day. Oh yeah, dad, we can talk about this tonight." said Sakura as she left.  
  
"Okay,... whatever... you.. say." stuttered Aiden as he sweat dropped and still shocked from revealing story.  
  
After hours of taking care of things from morning to mid-day Sakura had time to herself. Sakura decided to take a walk to see her people roaming in the lands. Sakura start walking. She enjoyed the beautiful warm breeze caressing her face. She looked and saw children playing in the open fields where her childhood was once at. Sakura giggled a little after seeing children playing with scarves and bandannas covering their eyes, She looked to her other side and saw two lovers a boy and girl at bench deeply kissing in their embrace. Sakura wondered how would it feel like being kissed like that just one time. As Sakura continued walking she accidentally bumped into a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes. The boy was a little taller than she was. He looked more handsome than Eriol and a lot muscular. He was wearing a prince uniform also. He was wearing a red jacket and creme- colored slacks (A/N: Remember in CCS 2 the movie? When Li played the prince?) with shoes matching his slacks. Sakura blushed a little according how handsome he was. Sakura was shocked. "Prince Li you came back." said Sakura and fainted. Li was shocked too. The love of his life was actually there standing in front of him face to face. Li smiled a little and said, "I told you I would come back. To see you." Li picked up Sakura and carried her to her palace. In the palace, Sakura woke up from her consciousness and found herself in her chambers.  
  
"Was I dreaming? That can't be Li. I know it can't. I must be dreaming." said Sakura in her thoughts. Her father Aiden came in, to see if his daughter was awake.  
  
"You're awake, Please come to the meeting room. Everyone is here now expecting you." Aiden and Sakura went to the meeting room. When they went inside the meeting room, Sakura saw the clan. Sakura decided not to get too excite for now. She smiled at Li as he smiled back.  
  
"This is the clan and this is Prince Li. He is the prince and leader of the clan." said Aiden. Sakura pretended not to know them.  
  
"Please to me you all." greeted Sakura. "Especially you, Prince Li." She said in her thoughts and got her mind off of him.  
  
"Well I will be leaving now. I have business of my own to take care." said Aiden and left. There stood were Li and his clan, which is really his family. He has a mother and four sisters. The first one in the family, which is the queen of the Clan, stood and spoke.  
  
"Princess Sakura, I, Queen Yelan come to warn you about the Sakura Cards." said Queen Yelan, speaking properly. Sakura was a little worried there is something about Kero, and Yue has to do with this meeting.  
  
So how did ya like it? Ok...just be a good kid and don't whine heh? :P 


	2. Another Card on the Loose

Author's Notes: I really don't have anything to say...oh wait!!! There is one thing that I would like to tell you guys!! And that is....."READ ON GUYS!!" X3...watches everyone sweat drop and fall to the floor  
  
Key words:  
  
(A/N:) Author's Notes  
  
thoughts (in italic)  
  
"" person speaking  
  
beginning and end of the fic  
  
Another Card on the Loose  
  
"What? Does this mean I'm trouble?" asked Sakura looking frighten. Afraid of something will happen to her...like death.   
  
"In other words that would be a yes and a no." replied Yelan.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that, another card is loose. It was captured many centuries ago during the legacy time. It was a card called the Destruct card. One of the strongest, powerful and yet dangerous card ever captured. A lot of Cardcaptors in the past tried to capture it but never survived because of the card's power. Its power is so strong and intense that the user has to use all of his energy to capture it."  
  
"But what does that have to do with me being in trouble?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The Destruct must have heard you have captured all of the cards and transformed into Sakura Cards. It also wants to test you to see how strong you are. If you are able to defeat this card you are known to be one of the strongest cardcaptor. So the elders sent me to tell you that the this card is 10 times stronger than the other cards you captured and will be the most difficult battle. The elders, the leader and I decided that we want to test you to see if you are strong enough to defeat this card. That's why you will be in trouble because the Destruct is more like the death card. It will kill the user only with any kind of strong power the card uses."  
  
"Why did Clow Reed create the Destruct card when it has wants to destroy the world?"  
  
"Clow Reed created the Destruct card to destroy all evil and darkness that were difficult to defeat. There was this one difficult battle Clow Reed had to defeat with the Destruct card." Yelan started her story. "This evil was so powerful and intense that all the cards that were created destroyed. Clow Reed had no other choice but to use to the Destruct card. When Clow Reed called out the card's name, it took all of his energy and used it against the evil and darkness. The power of darkness was so strong and that it could destroy the Earth with one small magic. The darkness used its power against the Destruct card, which made it stronger. The Destruct card was very angry when the evil forces attacked it. So the Destruct card used its strongest power, strong enough to defeat the enemy. Fortunately the evil was destroyed and the peace was restored. But the card was still infuriated, but never showed its emotion. After all the battles, Clow Reed recreated the cards and made them stronger than they were before. Those are one of reasons why the cards you captured, Sakura were more difficult to capture. Anyway Clow Reed tried to get the Destruct card to balance the card's power but the Destruct card refused and attacked everything it sees and left him and his orders. The Destruct card was never heard from again. Clow Reed made the cards stronger after they were recreated to find the Destruct Card and destroy it before it destroys the world. That's why the card is strong and wants to test you. To see how strong you are"   
  
"But I don't get it. I thought my destiny was fulfilled, but instead there's another mission I still need to complete. Something tells me that this card will be harder to capture. " Sakura was a little afraid of this mission she has to do. Sakura looked up trying to stay as positive as she can. Hoping to achieve this new destiny to step foot on.  
  
"Princess Sakura." Yelan started. "I have much faith in you. I know you can do it to succeed this mission. As a cardcaptor, destiny never ends. But there will be other obstacles in your way you must pass." said Yelan. Sakura was a little puzzled from Yelan's statement.  
  
"What do you mean obstacles?" asked Sakura. Yelan smiled and answered the Cherry Blossom Princess's question.  
  
"You will find out on your own." as Yelan, and her daughters left the room as except for Li. Sakura blushed a little as Li blushed as well. The two stared at each other for a few moments. Li smiled and spoke as he went closer and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder as she blushed harder. "Be careful." he said.  
  
"I will. I know I already careful. Because I have you. You do remember me? Right?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm glad I'm here with you. Too see your beautiful face again." said Li.  
  
"Me too." said Sakura.  
  
"I wish I could tell you something but I am too busy. But the good thing is that we are staying for a couple of days. I wish I could spend more time with you, but I can't."  
  
" I wish I could tell you something too. Me too. I guess. Those ambassadors are so annoying." Li giggled as Sakura giggled back.  
  
"I know, I know. I still deal with them today. Thankfully I got a chance to rest. To spend my time with you again. I love to see your face again." said Li as he slowly caressed her cheek.  
  
"I love to see your face again too. See you some time. Princess Sakura."  
  
"See you some time too." said Sakura as she reached up to Li's cheek and lightly kissed it. Li blushed and left the room as he smiled. Sakura went out of the meeting room as well.   
  
The next night, Sakura was out in her balcony looking at the stars covering the sky. Sakura was thinking about Li and the Destruct Card. Eriol popped next to Sakura without surprise to see his childhood friend that was once enemies.  
  
"Hi Sakura, how busy was your day?" asked Eriol with a smile forming on his face.  
  
"A really busy day. Sorry I couldn't get in touch with you. I had to deal with their government problem with a lot of ambassadors. Mostly from around the world." answered Sakura,  
  
" I see." said Eriol. " But that's how the way they are when comes to royalty. I wish I could do that. But my family is so strict I can't do anything in England, other than rule the eastside of the lands." The two friends laughed.   
  
"I had a meeting with this clan from Hong Kong. They said that the elders sent them to tell me that there's another card called the Destruct card. I think they are depending on me to do capture this card." said Sakura as she continued the story. "Also, they said that Destruct is so powerful that the user has to use all of his power to capture it. It is a little similar to the Death Card. They said that this card is the strongest card and very dangerous to capture. The clan predicts that the Destruct card is stronger than the four elemental cards combined" explained Sakura as Eriol turned into a serious expression.  
  
"Sakura I believe you should get prepared. Clow Reed never thought that this card would be too much a job could handle. You should train though because you might or you will end up in death once you start to battle the card." said Eriol.  
  
"I know, but this is much harder than expected. I mean, I don't know where to began. I thought I would live my regular old princess life, but there is another battle I must defeat. I wish this whole thing would end." said Sakura as she was looking down.  
  
"Sakura, you are the clow mistress. Your destiny goes on and on until end of time. Don't give up. You can do it. Just look out when you battle and stay positive for me. Okay?" asked Eriol building her confidence.  
  
"All right though, but thanks, I will watch my step when I began to battle." said Sakura. Eriol and Sakura looked out in the stars for a few moments. Next, Sakura turned around to look at Eriol and spoke.  
  
"Hey, Prince Eriol," said Sakura  
  
"Yes?" answered Eriol.  
  
"I saw Li. Today."  
  
"Li, You mean Prince Li? Leader of the clan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's great. Now you don't have to worry about being lonely. I hope he remembers you."  
  
"He remembers me. He just hopes remembers our love we had for each other six years ago." said Sakura as she was looking down.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he remembers loving you." said Eriol. Sakura smiled and asked, "Hey, do you know a girl named Meilin?"  
  
"Yes, I know her. A lot of people knows her. She's a cousin to Prince Li. The two were suppose to be engaged and get married but, for some reason they broke the engagement off."   
  
"Why? Do you ask?"  
  
"Because, you can talk to her about Prince Li. She has been around him ever since she was young. How about you talk to her about him. You know, to see the results."  
  
"That's a good idea. Oh, that will be a good time because Meilin will be coming tomorrow. It was a letter saying that she will arrive tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"You're welcome. Also I better go. Princess Tomoyo is waiting for me at the palace. I told her to meet me there."   
  
"Well okay. See ya then. Oh yeah, tell Princess Tomoyo I said hi and I hope you two will have a great time."  
  
"Sure, I will have a great time and do that favor for you. See you some time." said Eriol and left. Sakura had time to herself. She had two things on her mind. Destiny and love. Sakura thought and thought and thought. Will Sakura's destiny will be completed? How powerful is this card? Those thoughts came in Sakura's head. "I will finish everything I need to accomplish." Sakura said in her thoughts and reflections.  
  
The next afternoon day. When the sun was out, making the world bright. While cherry blossoms are blooming making flowing in the blue skies and putting smiles on peoples face. Sakura and Kero were in the sunroom. Just sitting there in the sunroom looking out in window. "Sakura, Is there something wrong or are you waiting for someone. You were in the sunroom, since this morning."   
  
"Waiting for someone." answered Sakura. As she was looking out the bright light.  
  
"Who could you be waiting for?" asked Kero.  
  
"I am waiting for a person. Her name is Meilin."  
  
"Isn't she that girl who was supposed to marry one the leaders in Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yes. I think she might help me in something I feel in troubled in."  
  
"What do you feel trouble in?"  
  
"Do I have to tell you everything? This is personal and it's none of your concern."  
  
"Sorry Sakura, you didn't had to get mad. Geez!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just telling you."  
  
"Oh well, anyway Sakura, I'm tellin' you. That girl is a shark. Try to be careful when you have a deal with her. "  
  
"I will. Oh yeah, Kero, I think you should go. Duchess Meilin should be arriving here any minute now."  
  
" Do I have to? Come on, Sakura. Meilin won't come here probably for another half an hour. I just wanna stay until she gets here. Meilin already knows me anyway. So what's the difference?"  
  
"Kero I think you should go 'cause my dad is having a luncheon. Plus they are having all of your favorite sweets. You better go, before they are all gone." Kero's mouth starts water.  
  
"Even chocolate pudding?" asked Kero.  
  
"Chocolate pudding too." said Sakura.  
  
"All right! Chocolate pudding my favorite! Yeah, I better go! I don't know about you Sakura, but that chocolate pudding is for me!!!!! See ya Sakura!!!!!! Chocolate pudding here I come!!!!!" Kero ran out the sunroom quickly as possible.  
  
"Thank goodness dad has his luncheon." said Sakura as she sighed and looked out side for a few moments. One of the servants came up to Sakura.  
  
"Princess Sakura, someone is here to see you" said the servant as he bowed,  
  
"Send her to me." requested Sakura.  
  
"Yes your majesty." said the servant as he left the sunroom and went to the room where Meilin was.  
  
"Ms. Meilin, Princess Sakura is ready for you." said the servant.  
  
"Very well then, thank you." said Meilin as she went to the sunroom where Sakura was in. Meilin was just as beautiful as Sakura. She was the same height, and age as Sakura. She was as beautiful as Sakura with her Ruby red eyes and black hair with her odangos in her hair. She was wearing a Chinese gown as the silky gown was covering her feet. Meilin got up from her seat and went to the sunroom where Sakura was. Sakura turned around to the young maiden and welcomed her.  
  
"Hi, Meilin. I was expecting you to come here."  
  
"Sakura, You wanted the results to see if Li remembers you. Am I right?"   
  
"Yes." said Sakura.  
  
"Honestly I can't lie to you, Ever since he went back to Hong Kong, he has been really depressed. Before he became leader of the clan he had dreams of you and him together again." said Meilin "He even cried one time because he missed you so much. In the time when he is training, he would try his hardest to get his mind off you. In other times when there is no training, when he is training for himself to improve or whatever he's doing, we would see visions of you. He kept saying I will come back. He became the leader when he was 15 years old. But the elders wanted him to stay a little longer and be trained to be more powerful. They understand you are the strongest cardcaptor, but they wanted Prince Li to become as strong as you too. When the elders and the queen heard the Destruct card has come back, they decided to let Li and his family to come here to Japan. He was happy that he going back to Japan. He kept saying he is on his way to you."  
  
"I've been waiting for him to come back too. I've been doing some of the same things too ever since he left. I...I...I...love him too with all my heart." said Sakura as she looked down with tears falling down her eyes. " I would cry many nights because he wasn't here anymore. I missed him so much when he left me." Sakura started crying while her hands are hiding her face. Meilin walked closer and hugged Sakura as she would hug a friend in troubled times.  
  
"It's okay, Princess Sakura. That's how the way things are sometimes. I know you miss him dearly. Prince Li missed you too. That's why you probably had that talk with Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo about two days ago." Meilin said with a warm smile.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Prince Eriol called me yesterday saying you need help. We were once rivals, now friends. As a friend I should help you." said Meilin as she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Meilin. You are a great friend." said Sakura as she hugged her friend.  
  
"You're welcome. Also I heard you were going to capture another card. Is that true?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Yes." said Sakura.  
  
"Okay. I'm quite sure that there is a way you can achieve love and fulfill your destiny. Hmmm. I think I know what to do." said Meilin as she put her index finger on her temple. Meilin had an idea that made her smile that made Sakura looked puzzled.  
  
" Princess Sakura, I will bring Li over here tomorrow and you can bring Eriol and Tomoyo. We can have something planned, like for lunch or something. If it's okay with you." said Meilin.  
  
"Well...okay I guess." said Sakura looking confused.  
  
"Great, my plan is working all ready!" said Meilin in her thoughts.  
  
"Anyway, Princess Sakura I got to go. I have a busy day today. I can come to tomorrow. Since I having my free time. It's been nice talking to you. Bye." said Meilin as she left." said Meilin as she left.  
  
"See ya." said Sakura. Suddenly there was strange presence all around the sunroom. The presence was very strong. Sakura was a little still for a moment. Feeling the presence revolving all around her. "Huh, I sense something. It can't be a clow card because all of them are all captured and sealed into the book. It's something else. I don't know what it is. Wait, could it be the Destruct card? Its presence is very strong." said Sakura in her thoughts. Sakura turned around to see where the presence it's coming from. "Hmmm, It's very strong, but I can't feel where it's coming from." said Sakura in her thoughts. Sakura searched the room. Finding the strong field. There was no area where the strong presence it's coming from. "It feels like a clow card. I should be able to know where is magic is coming from. But this card is different. I can't find it's presence anywhere, but I feel it's strong power. How strange and bizarre." said Sakura as she gave up and left the sunroom.  
  
Did you like it?! Did you did you did you????????????  
  
makes a puppy face 


	3. Royal Trouble for Tomoyo

Author's Note: Exams ahead...Blah....barfing in the toilet When would they try asking the students' opinion? Like what is the student community for? Speaking out our thoughts right? Well....hmph...I believe their just doing GREAT on that...every time we find them to talk to, they would just go: "Aww...sorry but I feel the same too...which student doesn't?? But you know they would never agree on that...why even try???" Like ya right...your just afraid your gona loose your "job" as the teacher's pet...makes a face  
  
Ok...what eva Now on with the fic guys!!!   
  
Key Words  
  
(A/N:) Author's Notes  
  
thoughts (in italic)  
  
"" person speaking  
  
beginning and end of the fic  
  
Royal Trouble For Tomoyo  
  
As Sakura left the room she felt the presence again. She went back to the sunroom. She knew that the presence was in the sunroom. "This power feels so strong. I can sense it here in the sunroom but it's not located anywhere in sight. Maybe it's not in the sunroom. Maybe it's outside. I can't feel it now where it's coming from. " said Sakura. She left the sunroom again and went outside. When Sakura went outside, everything was so perfect. The sun was out, making the world bright. The blue skies were making the world colorful. The cherry blossoms bloomed everywhere in the open free lands. As Sakura went outside, something looked really odd and very unusual. She felt the strange aura. Sakura's predictions were right. "Hmm, that strange presence. I think I know where it's coming from." said Sakura. Sakura start searching for the lost presence. The presence was getting stronger as Sakura was getting closer. "That presence." Sakura said looking in the wide- open fields. "It's coming from that field over there. No wonder I could find its presence anywhere in the sunroom." said Sakura in her thoughts. Sakura ran over to the open field and was standing in the middle of the field. "Whoever you are, show your self. I know you're around here. I can feel your presence everywhere. So come on. I demand you come out and show yourself!" shouted Sakura. Sakura was looking back and forth and side to side. Waiting for her opponent to arrive. "If you can't come out! I'll make you come out!" shouted Sakura. She took her star wand out and called out its spirit's name. "Magic key of the star with hidden forces near and far. Reveal the-" Sakura was stopped as the strange light start to appear. " Aaahh!!!" shouted Sakura as bright light blinded her. Leading her to a strange and beautiful place where the open field of green grass covering the colorful ground and cherry blossoms filling the sky. Sakura was wearing one of Tomoyo's costumes. There in the distance stood a tall man with a black robe and glasses. He was known as Clow Reed. Sakura also saw Yue and Keroberos. She hesitantly walked over to the sorcerer. Sakura walked and over to him and asked, "Clow Reed, It's very nice to see you again, but why am I here?" Clow Reed smiled and put his hand on the Clow Mistress's head.  
  
"Sakura, you've grown. I never thought you were going to be such a lovely young lady." said Clow Reed.  
  
"Did you call me? If you did I felt your presence."  
  
"Precisely. I am very sorry if you couldn't sense where my presence was. I tried to call you in your conscience, but I didn't have enough power to do that."  
  
"It's okay, I understand, but why do you want me?"  
  
"Sakura, I heard you're going to be in another battle with another card called the Destruct card. I come to tell you that this card is a lot powerful than the other cards you captured in the past" explained Clow Reed. "I'm going to give you this key."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"This star key is the key to lock all the evil in the cards. That way the evil won't prevail and everything will be fully restored. Sakura I must say, you have to be careful with this key. Otherwise if you use this key , it will take all of your energy and might take your life energy as well."  
  
"How will I know when the Destruct card is coming? I should be able to sense its powers."  
  
"The Destruct doesn't have the same power as the other cards. All of the cards have different abilities and special techniques. The Destruct card has the ability to lower its power down. Which is a very hard task for the opponent to sense."  
  
"Wow, This star key. Do you think it will reveal anything I want to know." asked Sakura looking down.  
  
"It might, if you use this key right and always expected the unexpected. This card can be pretty clever once you capture it."   
  
"Clever?"  
  
"This card is not normal like other cards. I created this card special. But I never thought that this card would betray me and turn to the dark sides. It can release it self. So you must find another way to capture it."  
  
"But how? I don't any other way to capture it. Clow Reed, you are the one who created this clow card. You should know the ways of capturing the Destruct card."  
  
"I don't know the ways of capturing this card. Sakura, you have to find the power to seal the card and destroy it. The power is within you. You got to keep searching."  
  
"Clow Reed is right, Sakura. You find the power within your self. You are clow mistress. You have a destiny that has achieved through many obstacles." said the guardian beast of the seal, known as Keroberos.  
  
"But if you give up on your destiny, disaster will come. You will loose control of the cards and everything you captured in the past from the age of ten will turn into a chaos." said Yue. The guardian of the moon.  
  
"This all we have to say to you Sakura. We cannot tell you anymore. You have to figure out what obstacles you will be going through. Even though we don't know the obstacles you might face. We wish you the best the of luck." said Clow Reed.  
  
"Since everyone has hope in me. I have no other choice but to capture this card. This magic might be stronger than my magic and the cards, but I'm a clow mistress. I have to keep fighting until the end. So what's the difference. I can't turn away now." said Sakura.  
  
"I'm very proud of you. You are growing up very fast and trust me, I know you can defeat this card." said Clow Reed as he smiled. "Farewell" said Clow Reed as bright flash of light blinded her. Sakura found herself unconscious. She woke up as her eyes blinked waking from her conscious. She found herself in her room on her canopy bed.  
  
"Huh, what happened?" asked Sakura. One of the guards in the palace including Tori came into Sakura's room. Tori went toward to Sakura and put his hand on her head.  
  
" Are you okay, squirt? You were in the middle of a field asleep." "Asleep? Did I say anything unusual while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Actually yeah. You were talking something about cards."  
  
"Oh no! I hope nobody heard me, but you and dad!"  
  
"It's okay squirt. Thankfully I was there to rescue you."  
  
"Um...Tori, can I talk to you alone about my...dream I had."  
  
"Sure why not." said Tori as the two siblings of royalty were looking at the guard.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I will leave." said the guard and left the room.  
  
"Since you already know about the cards and everything, I should tell you what I had in my dreams. But promise not to tell anyone." said Sakura.  
  
"Promise, promise. So come on, tell me the story. I don't have all day." said Tori.  
  
"Uh...this dream. I guess you can say that. This dream I had was a man standing in the distance. He was known as Clow Reed. I remember him saying that this card is has the ability to hide down its power. He also said that this card can release itself when you capture it." explained Sakura. "He gave me this key to lock all the evil that will come out the cards so it won't prevail.  
  
"Isn't the Destruct card?" asked Tori.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The spirit world warned me about dark evil forces are coming." said Tori. "Sakura, things will get harder. Obstacles and hard pathways will be much difficult than the last time you battled. You got to keep on guard this time. You may never know what might hit you."  
  
"I know, but I'm not sure if I'm ready anymore. There are times when I'm ready to battle the Destruct card and there are times when I'm not. This powerful magic feels as if it was stronger than mine."  
  
"Sakura, don't let power over come you. You are comparing your magic and the card's magic. If you trust in the power you have within, then you have the ability to defeat this card."  
  
"That's similar to what Clow Reed said" Sakura said in her thoughts as she continued on. "Wow, Tori. Ever since mom's death, you have been in the spirit world half your life. It's pretty cool knowing what dangers the world might face."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but I'm tellin' you. Watch out when you battle. The world is counting on you to defeat this thing."   
  
"I know, I know. But like I said. Please promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I won't for the second time. Besides who would believe such a bizarre story anyway?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, Squirt I gotta go. I've been ordered to take a night study class in the library study room. You stay out of trouble will ya?"  
  
"I'm already out, thanks to you." said Sakura. Tori and Sakura smiled at each other and Tori left the room.  
  
After Tori left to take of his business, a blue creature that took the form of a cat, but with a curly tail and round ears appeared on Sakura's bed that was known as Spinel. Sakura looked at him, without surprise.  
  
"Spinel. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just here to give you something."  
  
"What is there to give me?"  
  
"I'm here to give you these sun seedlings. Eriol, sent me here to give these to you. He says you really need them just in case. you have no energy. He created them though."  
  
"Oh thanks. Tell Eriol I said thanks. I am really going to need them."  
  
"Oh, I will." Spinel was about to leave until Kero came.  
  
"Spinel, what are you doing here. This is not a room for blue rodents." said Kero as he crossed his arms making a funny face.  
  
"You should talk. You are just a stuffed animal with magical powers. You look like you should be in a doll collection." teased Spinel.  
  
"I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL, YOU JERK. NOW BACK OFF!" shouted Kero.  
  
"Oooh, I'm scared, someone help me."  
  
"You're gonna be sorry for saying that!"  
  
"Guys stop it." said Sakura as he tried to calm the two creatures down from their teases and torments. Moments later, Sakura, Spinel and Kero calmed down.  
  
"Well, anyway I gotta go. Eriol is waiting for me. Bye"   
  
"Okay see you later."  
  
"Bye, and don't go come back and stay where you came from. For good." said Kero as he crossed his arms and turned his head away from Spinel. Spinel ignored the unnecessary comment from Kero and faded away to his home where Eriol lives.  
  
"Sakura, I don't why you put up with that rodent. That guy is always starting stuff."  
  
"Kero, you start things with him sometimes. Don't put all the blame on Spinel."  
  
"Sakura, I don't believe you. I can't believe you would stand up for that guy."   
  
"Oh, Kero what will this world be like without you."  
  
"Probably be better off." said Kero as he whispered to himself. "Sakura, you are so impossible. I don't know what to do with you. I'm going to bed. Don't talk to me until the morning."   
  
"Oh, I didn't know it was night. Oh well, I might as well go to sleep. Meilin and Li will be coming over tomorrow afternoon." said Sakura. As she took off her day gown and put on her nightgown and went into her canopy bed. She turned off her lights and went into her peaceful slumber.  
  
The next afternoon, in the meeting room, was Princess Sakura and Princess Tomoyo. Prince Li and Prince Eriol, and Maiden Meilin. The friends of royalty was having a usual and likely conversation. "It's great to see Prince Li and Meilin again" said Tomoyo. "We haven't seen each other in years."  
  
"So Sakura, how your day went?" asked Eriol as he drank some of his tea.  
  
"Well, my day, was...uh strange." answered Sakura.  
  
"Strange?" asked Meilin.  
  
"I had a talk with someone you might know." answered Sakura.  
  
"Who could it be?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"It was Clow Reed." answered Sakura.  
  
"What!" said everyone in the meeting room as Sakura was looking confused.  
  
"Clow Reed. You...must had a...talk with him." Li said hesitantly as he looked down blushing hard and shaking.  
  
"We had a talk about the cards. Clow Reed gave me this key. It blocks out all the evil that might happen to cards." said Sakura as she showed her silver and yet old key.  
  
"Hmm, this key has strong powers. I can feel its power." said Eriol as he took one good look at the key.  
  
" How long ago was this, Sakura." asked Tomoyo.  
  
"It happened yesterday." answered Sakura.  
  
"Yesterday? Was you in a dream or something?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"You can say it like that." answered Sakura.  
  
"Wow, Sakura. You really need to get prepared. You may never know when the card is going to occur." said Eriol.  
  
"I know, but I'm a little afraid." said Sakura as she looked down in lost faith. "I remember that Clow Reed saying that this card has the ability to lower its power. It also has the ability to release itself once you capture it. Those are one of the reasons why I'm afraid." said Sakura as she hid her face with her hands. Li on the other side, blushed a little. He stood out of his seat and walked closer to Sakura. As went to her he sat down beside her and gave her comfort.  
  
"It's okay, Sakura" said Li. "Everything will go out fine. You've just got to-" Li was stopped as Sakura looked up. It was a strange presence. It was more stranger than the presence Sakura felt yesterday. Li and Sakura stood still for a moment. Feeling the presence revolving around them. "Did you feel that?" asked Li.  
  
"Yeah, It was stranger than the one I felt before." said Sakura. Suddenly the presence faded away. Li and Sakura couldn't feel the presence any more.  
  
"It's gone. How strange." said Sakura.  
  
"No joke. I wonder what had happened." said Li. Suddenly Meilin interrupted their silence.  
  
"Uh, Prince Li and Princess Sakura, me and Prince Eriol and Princess Tomoyo will be back. You two just stay here and...um...do something. We will be back in a few. See ya." said Meilin as she grabbed Eriol and Tomoyo and left. Li and Sakura was the only one left alone. Meilin's plans was going well.  
  
"Meilin, do you think this plan is working?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"It is. Look how they are doing." whispered Meilin. Trying to be as quiet as she can.  
  
"It's going good so far." said Eriol as the Li and Sakura in the tiny distance was blushing. They were going to say something to each other until the strange presence rose again. The presence was so strong and strange that it made and Li and Sakura tremble.  
  
"Li, did you feel that?" asked Sakura with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Definitely. Let's go." said Li as the two people left the meeting room.  
  
"Huh? That was not suppose to happen." said Meilin as she got mad at herself.  
  
"Where could they be going?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find them where they at." said Meilin  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I sensed something. And it's not good." said Eriol as he left from where he is at.  
  
"Wait I'm coming with you. We'll worry about Li and Sakura later. But right now I have a bad feeling something is outside that needs to be taking care of. See ya." said Tomoyo as went along with Eriol.  
  
"Wait guys I coming with you!" shouted Meilin as she left along with them. Everyone, including Li and Sakura was outside in a nearby field. Both of them was standing in the middle of the open field.  
  
"Who are you! I feel you all around me! I'm Sakura. I command you to come out and show yourself!" shouted Sakura. Suddenly the world was shaking. Great bolts of light was coming from the grounds. From the window, above the field in the castle, clow cards start to come out the window and scattered everywhere in vertical form staying in the air. There was a strange image, coming from the ground. It was an image that looked like an image of a women. It's body was covered in light. The image took control of the cards and the cards came to her and surrounded the image,  
  
"Oh no my cards!" shouted Sakura. Enormous gushes of wind start to whirl everywhere. Suddenly the cards circled around the image. Great light from the cards bolted into the image making it transform. The light of the image's body died out and show the real body of a woman. She had long locks of black hair. Her eyes were bloody red. The woman was tall with a gown that looked very bizarre with the color of black and white. The woman stood tall as the light was surrounding her. Sakura couldn't move. As the transformation was complete the woman spoke.  
  
"I am the Destruct card. Are you the one named Sakura?" asked the women.  
  
"Yes I am" answered Sakura. "I've been hearing you wanted to battle me. Here I am."  
  
"I have heard you captured all of the clow cards and transform them into Sakura cards. I am I right?" asked the woman.  
  
"It's true." answered Sakura. The woman's face turned angry and held her pale hand up and made it vertical form with fingers spread apart.  
  
" You don't look strong at all. You are just a mere teenage weakling. I can destroy you with one power. You better say goodbye, because you won't be capturing anymore cards. I am the strongest of all and I won't let a 16- year-old defeat me! Good bye, Sakura" said the women as great power formed her hand and blasted toward Sakura. Leaving her stiff and pale. As the power was aiming toward Sakura, suddenly another great power blocked it away. Sakura saw who it was, and it was Tomoyo!  
  
"Thanks, Princess Tomoyo. I thought I was going to be finished for sure."  
  
"No prob. Just leave it to me. I'll finish this card once and for all."  
  
" What! Tomoyo no, you will get hurt out there. It's too dangerous."   
  
" Princess Sakura, there is no I in team. We work together." said Tomoyo.  
  
"But Tomoyo"  
  
"Sakura, we've been best friends for a very long time. I can do this you just got to believe in me." said Tomoyo as she smiled and went to the battlefield but Sakura didn't let want her best friend to go away. She had no other choice but let her best friend battle for the Destruct card.  
  
"So you are the Destruct card. You don't look that scary to me."  
  
"You should never underestimated my power. My magic is lot stronger than anyone could imagine."  
  
"Your bluffing"  
  
"If I'm bluffing, would my attack be like this." said the Destruct card as great power formed in her hand and aimed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo jumped as high as she can to avoid the attack. Luckily the attack missed.  
  
"You've got to do better than that." said Tomoyo.   
  
"I was just warming up." said the Destruct card. Another great ball of power formed in her hand and aimed at Tomoyo. Before Tomoyo could move, she was hit and laid hard on the ground. "Aaahh!" screamed Tomoyo as she felt every pain in her body.  
  
"Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura. Tomoyo weakly stood up from the ground with one eye closed. She used her power against the card. The card sucked the attacked and used it against Tomoyo. Tomoyo was hit again. "Aaahh!" she hit the ground again. "I won't loose by a card. Here, try this on for size." said Tomoyo as another great power that grew from her hand and aimed at the card. The card blocked out Tomoyo's power and died out. Tomoyo gasped. She couldn't believe that her powers aren't working against the card.  
  
"You need to do a lot better than that." said the card. It used its same power again against Tomoyo. Tomoyo tried to block it away but have of her energy was gone. Tomoyo could barely stand up. Tomoyo refuse to give up. She stood up again and got in her fighting position.  
  
"Tomoyo no!" shouted Eriol as he was shocked. Seeing the love of his life in pain. Sakura couldn't believe it either. Her best friend was getting defeated terribly. Tomoyo's beautiful cloth turned into tatters. Her beautiful skin was half way covered in dirt and blood from the attack and from the ground that she hit hard on. Tomoyo was standing crippled. Her legs was shaking. Trying to stand up.  
  
"I guess this mean I have no choice. I'm sorry Prince Eriol and Princess Sakura but it's the only way this card will be destroyed." said Tomoyo in her thoughts. Tomoyo called out the power's name. "Ambience Random!" shouted Tomoyo. Her arms were above her crisscrossed with her palm facing her opponent. Great bolts of thunder, fire, water, and ice combined together that created a blue ball of light. The power was getting bigger as Tomoyo was concentrating on it. Tomoyo stood there for a while until the power grew enormous and strong enough to destroy a entire village. Eriol and Sakura couldn't believe was happening a special person they grew up with. Tomoyo aimed at the card. Everything was covering with smoke and light. Tomoyo was unsure if the card was destroyed or not. After moments of waiting, the clouds cleared away. The card was still there. Nothing happened to the card. No cuts, bruises, or blood was on the card. Tomoyo was shocked and so were Eriol, Li, Meilin, and Sakura. Tomoyo used all of her energy against the card and nothing happened.  
  
"What! but no could survive that attack. But how can the Destruct can?" asked Eriol with shock hovering his body.  
  
"Watch this, Solar Star Sun Beam!" shouted the card. The card evilly laughed as its hands was in a ball form. Great light and darkness from the sun combined together. The power was growing stronger and more intense. Tomoyo was shocked and couldn't move. Eriol couldn't do nothing but watch his lover in fear and horror and Sakura did the same thing too. Looking at her best friend hurt and in pain. Sakura was trembling. Li wanted to save his good friend but couldn't do nothing either. Tears was coming from Meilin. Seeing her good friend in so much horror and in the expected- death. The great attack aimed at Tomoyo. All light blinded on the battlefield except the Destruct card.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tomoyo as the light hit her brutally. Everybody covered their eyes from the light. The card had laughed into the hatred and evilness. As the great light passed, nothing was on the battlefield.  
  
"Huh, where's Tomoyo?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo!" shouted Eriol. There was no answer.  
  
"Look, there she is!" shouted Li as everyone saw the unconscious Tomoyo near by a pile of rocks and stones. Tomoyo was terribly beaten. Her dress was tattered. Her body was covered in dirt and she was loosing bloody terribly. Eriol ran to Tomoyo in a heart beat as he start calling her name. As he went to Tomoyo tears start to roll down from Eriol eyes. Seeing his love on hurt and in pain from the battlefield.  
  
"Tomoyo please wake up. Come on Tomoyo. You can do it. Don't do this too me. Please!" cried Eriol as tears start rolling down his eyes. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"Eriol, you're crying." said Tomoyo feebly as she lifted her hand in a feeble way to Eriol's face and start caressing it.  
  
"Tomoyo." said Eriol as he smiled gently at her as Tomoyo did the same thing,  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine. With you by my side, I'm alright. I'm sorry if I worried you. I should have listened to Sakura, I'm sorry." said Tomoyo weakly.  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo you've tried." said Sakura.  
  
"It's okay. I will get that card for hurting you like that. Trust me. No one will ever hurt again. I mean it." said Eriol.  
  
"Oh, Eriol those are one of the reasons why I love you so much." said Tomoyo.  
  
"I would be nothing without you. We will stay together forever." said Eriol as he leaned down and closed his eyes as Tomoyo closed her eyes. The two lovers kissed and transformed into it deeply and passionately. Eriol held Tomoyo's hand. The two let go of their kiss.  
  
"I love you so much Eriol." said Tomoyo as she smiled at him.  
  
"You'll always be the woman in my life." said Eriol as he smiled back at her. Meanwhile the destruct card got angry and disappeared into thin air. Sakura turned around and noticed that the destruct card isn't there.  
  
"Where is the Destruct card?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, It'll come back" said Li.  
  
oz....That was long...wonder how I got all that done??? AHHHH!!!!!! I've still got to study for the tests and exams!!!! o OH NO!!!!runs off while people are smirking and murmuring in the back: "That's for writing fanfics while you were supposed tostudy..." TTTTTT 


	4. The Battle of the Card

Author's Notes: Ok...this is not as long as the last one!!! This is going to be a super great chapter because....becaue....because.....AHHH!!! COME ON AND READ It's so tempting to tell you what happened!!! Sakura she she she....was cut off because the friend of mine who wrote this fic with me together dragged me off  
  
Key words:  
  
(A/N:) Author's Notes  
  
thoughts (in italic)  
  
""person speaking  
  
beginning and end of the fic  
  
The Battle of The Destruct Card  
  
Everyone was in Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo was laid peacefully on her bed with her hands folded across her stomach. She was asleep from her battles. Even though the Destruct card defeated her. Eriol looked at her sorrowfully. His eyes start to water up and fall down his delicate face. Hoping his loved one will wake up. Just then Meilin sat right beside Eriol. She was feeling sorry for Tomoyo as well. "I hope Princess Tomoyo will be okay. She shouldn't be out there in the first place." said Meilin.  
  
"It was a choice she made. Plus she wanted to do it for us." said Eriol.  
  
"But still, She knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat this card. Why did she put her life at risk?" asked Meilin.  
  
"The only thing I could say, that she loved everyone especially me and wanted to see the world happy. Princess Tomoyo always dreams of a world of happiness and peace. That's how she is now and days." said Eriol as he kept looking at the sleeping Tomoyo.  
  
"Princess Tomoyo..." said Meilin in her thoughts. She looked at Eriol as he was looking down sadly. He was feeling every pain that came from Tomoyo. He looked at the sleeping 16-year-old. Eriol leaned down and kissed his loved one on her forehead. Tomoyo moved a little and smiled a little bit. Eriol smiled back so did Meilin and giggled a little. Meanwhile, Sakura had time to herself. She was in a darkroom with no light. Sakura eyes turned into water blurring her vision. Sakura wiped her tears but more and more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Sakura," said a voice from out of nowhere. Sakura looked up to see who it was and it was Li. Prince of Hong Kong. Leader of the clan.  
  
"Prince Li, remember six years ago, you said you loved me." asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, But I never got an answer from you." said Li as his head was looking down.  
  
" This is my answer, now you wanted for a long time: I love you." said Sakura as she softly smiled. Li walked over to Sakura. She looked up and saw Li so close to him. Sakura blushed. Li hugged Sakura very tightly and two lovers embraced.  
  
"I finally got my answer now. I would never forget what I said to you." said Li.  
  
"Me either." said Sakura.  
  
"Also I wanted to tell you that too. To see if you remember me saying that. Since you confessed, I love you too." said Li.  
  
"Oh Li. I love you so much." said Sakura with a smile across her lips as Li smiled as well.  
  
"But there is one question Sakura, I know that we are in love and everything now, But Why did you tell me that at a reasonable time like this?" asked Li.  
  
"Tomoyo and Eriol." said Sakura. "I saw how much they loved each other. I felt my heart in tears and in shame. They reminded me to tell you it's time to give you an answer." as Sakura was looking down.  
  
"That's why. I see now," said Li as he touched Sakura's chest. She blushed from Li's comforting reactions.  
  
"I first achieved love, now destiny is on my list." said Sakura. Li smiled and laughed a little.   
  
"Come on, Let's get out of this darkness and go into the light." said Li. Sakura nodded her head as Li agreed and went into the other room where Eriol and Meilin were. Li turned to Meilin as she turned Meilin turned to him.  
  
"Thanks, Meilin." said Li. Meilin smiled and put her thumb up to Li as he did the same. Few moments later Sakura looked at her best friend sleeping on her canopy bed. She was worried if her friend whom she known all her life, will be at the end.  
  
"Is Tomoyo going to be alright?" asked Sakura as she was looking sad from the pain her best friend had to go through in the battle. Eriol didn't say anything but look at his love. Suddenly Julian and Kero appeared.  
  
"Julian, Kero." said Sakura. "I need your help." Julian and Kero knew this was serious. So they transformed into their true beings. Yue-guardian of the moon and Keroberos-guardian beast of the seal.  
  
"What help do you need? Is this serious?" asked Yue.  
  
"The Destruct card is on the loose. That card beat Tomoyo when she battled it. The only thing we can do is count on is you." answered Sakura as Yue and Keroberos was shocked.  
  
"The Destruct card must be really powerful. How can a power like that could hurt Tomoyo like that?" asked Kero.  
  
"I had a talk with Clow Reed. I remember him saying that the Destruct card was only used for special battles that were very hard to defeat. For some reason, the Destruct card left Clow Reed and joined to the dark sides." said Sakura.  
  
"Hmm, I thought that card wasn't suppose to be released." said Yue. "But maybe Clow Reed used the Destruct card with an enemy once or the enemy used half of its power against the Destruct card and killed its spirit."  
  
"Maybe so, But why would this card want to be so evil when once good? How strange." said Keroberos.  
  
"That's what we are trying to find out." said Li.  
  
"It must have a reason. The card may not be here right now , we will battle again and find out the secrets that are concealed." said Sakura.  
  
"It's going to take all we got. I think we should get prepared." said Keroberos.  
  
"Keroberos is right. All of us should put our powers together. It's going to take more than one power." said Yue.  
  
"Yue and Kero" said Sakura in her casual voice. "I know you could sense Tomoyo's power, but why didn't you come to the battlefield when Tomoyo was in trouble?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Were sorry, Sakura. We tried to come, but our powers weren't strong enough. We had to meditate so we can concentrate to make our powers much stronger. We're apologize of we didn't come." said Yue.  
  
"Apology accepted. Try to come next time when someone is in deep trouble. It's a miracle Tomoyo survived." said Sakura as looked at her best.  
  
"We will try to come next time. We won't do it again." said Keroberos.  
  
"I want to battled this card. This card can't be as strong as me." said Yue.  
  
"Save some for me, I want to battle the card too." said Li.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure. Don't underestimate the card's power. You can end up like Tomoyo." said Keroberos.  
  
"On second thought, Maybe I should train. The Destruct card can be a lot of stronger than it was before." said Yue.  
  
"I agree. But I still want to battle it" said Li.  
  
"No." said Eriol with anger covering his face. "I'll battle that card. That card will pay for hurting Tomoyo. No one hurts Tomoyo like that. Luckily she survived. I'll never forgive myself if she didn't" said Eriol as his calmed hand balled into an angry fist shaking the angry inside of him.  
  
" Prince Eriol...." said Meilin as she felt sorry for her good friend. Sakura protested.  
  
"No Prince Eriol. You'll get hurt out there." as Sakura tried to talk Eriol out of battling.  
  
"You have to understand. I want the world to be in safe hands, even if it means sacrificing."  
  
"No!" shouted Sakura. "You are not going to loose your life. Tomoyo would blame herself and give up everything she had in life if you died!"  
  
"Sakura I will be alright. Stop worrying about me. I can do this. You just got to have faith in me." said Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, please I begging you not to battle. You are a very good friend, and I don't my want friends to go away when I can't see them anymore. Especially you." said Sakura as tears start to run down her cheek. Li went toward to Sakura and hugged her tightly. Trying to calm her down.  
  
"Sakura, you got to let him battle. Would you do the same thing for me, if I was badly hurt nearing death?" asked Li.  
  
"Yes." answered Sakura.  
  
"Well...let Eriol battle. If Eriol wants to battle, he should... for Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo eternally belong together." explained Li.  
  
"But I don't want Eriol to be in the same position as Tomoyo." said Sakura.  
  
"He wants to do it. Come on Sakura, please? Let Eriol do this. I would done the same thing for you if you were beaten up like that." said Li.  
  
"Really? you would?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Truly." said Li as he smiled and Sakura smiled back. Sakura turned around to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol if you want to battle the card, you can. Just promise you won't get hurt...for Tomoyo." said Sakura as she smiled at him.  
  
"I will." said Eriol as he looked at Li smiling putting a thumb up showing a sign of "Thank you" as Li did the same.  
  
"Come on. We are wasting time. We need to go out and battle the Destruct card." said Keroberos.  
  
"Who knows what other dangers we'll face with it?" asked Yue.  
  
"Li, Eriol, Yue, and Keroberos. We've got to go and win this battle." said Sakura as the three Cardcaptors and the two guardians of the seal and moon were about to leave as Meilin started to say her words before they left.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Meilin.  
  
"What is it, Meilin?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I just want to say good luck. Please come back when you're finishing battling. Also I will stay with Tomoyo to keep her company." said Sakura.  
  
"Thanks. We will come back. Trust me." said Sakura as all of them left for the battle to the Destruct card.  
  
"Good luck." said Meilin after her good friends left.  
  
In the battlefield stood Sakura in golden armor. She was wearing a golden body suit and a skirt to cover half of the bodysuit.(Think of that Sailor Moon outfit, Serena wore) She was wearing a golden bracelets on her arms with boots that covered up her knees. She was caring her star wand along with Eriol was also in his battle costume as always. So was Li. (green as usual) Yue and Kero was next to them. Suddenly the presence of the Destruct whirled around Sakura.  
  
"It's here," said Sakura as she stared in the presence out in the distance. Suddenly great gusts of wind hovered the battlefield until great light appeared and swirled viciously like a flat spin wheel. Inside the great light, an image of the Destruct card appeared and flew out the entrance. Everyone was prepared for an attack. The Destruct card stood in the opposite of Sakura. Both of them faced each other judging their strengths.  
  
"I was expecting you. You seem stronger than before." said Sakura  
  
"You are strong as well. Maybe I should watch my step." said the Destruct card.  
  
"And I will watch mine." said Sakura. As the 16 year old princess and yet clow mistress glared hard and the card as it did the same.  
  
"Who do you want to battle next?" asked Sakura  
  
"Someone else want to battle me? This is going to be fun." said the Destruct Card. Eriol stepped in.  
  
"I'll battle you. You will pay dearly for hurting Tomoyo. No one hurts Tomoyo. Especially when I'm around." said Eriol as he balled his hand into a fist.  
  
"You want to battle me? You will end up like your loved one. She chose to do it. It's not my fault she wants to battle me. For a mere child like her, she is nothing but a weakling." said the Destruct card.  
  
"I see. But it was a choice she had made to save the world. I'm very proud of her she made that decision." said Eriol.  
  
"Does everybody has to be hero? A young 16-year-old won't defeat me. You are nothing to me but an insect I should step on." said the Destruct card.  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate my powers. I am just as strong as you are. Trust me, I'm not bluffing. So let's stop our chatting and battle." said Eriol in his fighting position.  
  
"I would be delighted." said the Destruct card as it did the same. Suddenly great ball of light came from Eriol's palms as the Destruct card did the same. Both of them aimed at each other but missed each other. Eriol tried again.  
  
"Try this one for size." said Eriol in a very sarcastic voice as he took another ball of power and aimed a the card. The card was hit and fell unto the ground. Eriol grinned a little. The Destruct card got up the ground and used its powers again against Eriol. The attack was aiming at Eriol. He flew above in the sky as the air held him. The Destruct card became infuriated and created another attack and hit Eriol.  
  
"Aaahh!!" shouted Eriol as he fell unto the ground feeling pain from the attack.  
  
"Oh no, Eriol!" shouted Sakura everybody became shocked. Eriol slowly got up and made another attack. The attack aimed at the card again and missed. "Darn it!" said Eriol. The Destruct card had an devilish grin across its lips.  
  
"You've got do better than that." said the destruct card, as it attacked Eriol again.  
  
"Aaahh!" screamed Eriol as he hit the ground again.  
  
"Eriol, no!" shouted Sakura in the distance. Eriol stood up and used his attacks again against the Destruct card. The card was hit again.  
  
"Aaahh!" shouted the card. The card slowly stood up again and tried to aim at Eriol at one of its powers again and missed as Eriol took one of his powers and missed too.  
  
"I told you never underestimate me." Eriol said half-weakly.  
  
" You're right, I shouldn't had too many high hopes." said the Destruct card. First the Destruct card used its powers and the Eriol used his power card. Eriol was forming his attack so great that it made him float in the air while he was in the same position. The Destruct card did the same but didn't lift its feet from the ground. Eriol and the Destruct card powers aimed at each other. The power from Eriol headed straight and the power from the Destruct card headed towards Eriol. Both of their attacks stopped at each other. Eriol concentrated more on his power to make it bigger as his energy was draining him including his life energy. Eriol tried to make it bigger and stronger than the card's power but the Destruct tried to do the same. Both of the powers came though as both Eriol and the Destruct card were hit brutally.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Eriol as he fell unto the ground and hit hard in the ground surface creating an enormous hole. The Destruct card was hurt also and hit a large wall of rocks and stones covering the card.  
  
"Eriol!" shouted Sakura as she and the others ran to him to get his help. Keroberos went into the hole where Eriol fell in. Keroberos took the unconscious Eriol and put him laid him softly on the barren ground where he fell. Eriol's delicate face was covered in dirt and blood everywhere as blood was coming from his tattered clothes.  
  
"Eriol! Eriol! Eriol!" shouted Sakura as she was shaking him to wake up. "Eriol wake up!" as she shouted again.  
  
"His energy is going down drastically. We've got to find away to get his energy back up or we'll lose him." said Keroberos.  
  
"But how?" asked Yue. Sakura reached into her pocket and found these tiny seeds that look like sunflower seeds.  
  
"These sun seedlings. I know Eriol created these for me only, but if I gave him just one it might get his energy back again." said Sakura as she looked at the seeds.  
  
"Sakura, do you think that will work for Eriol?" asked Li.  
  
"I don't know. But it might work let's see." suggested Sakura took one seedling and put it in Eriol's mouth as he ate it and swallowed it. Eriol began to glow brightly as his energy was up. Eriol slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" asked Eriol in a moaning voice from waking up.  
  
"It worked! Eriol you're okay!" shouted Sakura as she helped him up.  
  
"Thanks, Sakura for saving me." said Eriol.  
  
"Eriol..." said Sakura as she smiled and Eriol smiled back. Suddenly the rocks began to shake and scattered everywhere as they were blasted off. The Destruct card appeared dirty and furious. It's long and black hair, headed straight to Keroberos and Yue. All of them turned around and the Destruct card's hair grabbed Yue and Keroberos squeezing their powers tightly and releasing into the card's hair.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Keroberos and Yue struggling to set free.  
  
"Yue! Keroberos!" shouted Li and Sakura. The card laughed with hatred and cruelty. The Destruct cards let loose of Yue and Keroberos and threw them as they hit the ground the hard being unconscious.  
  
"Yue!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Keroberos!" shouted Li. Suddenly great ball of power was aiming toward Sakura. Sakura turned around as her body stiffed.  
  
"Sakura watch out!" shouted Li as he was pushed Sakura out the way and hit Li.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Li as great power hit him and fell unto the ground hard being unconscious.   
  
"Li no!" shouted Sakura as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Li, wake up, come on Li, please wake up!" shouted Sakura as he tried to wake up and starting crying at the same. "Li please! No!!!" screamed Sakura as she cried his name again. Li slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Sa...ku...ra" Li said weakly. " I'm o...kay now, I've got you by my side." he smiled.  
  
"Li..." said Sakura as she smiled " Thank goodness you're alright I'll get that card for hurting my friends especially you." said Sakura.  
  
"Sakura if you battle that card, win" said Li in a weak tone.  
  
"I've been through hard battles before and I will win this one," said Sakura with confidence in her voice.  
  
"Please come back when you win." Li pleaded feebly.  
  
"I will and Li..." said Sakura  
  
"Yes Sakura?" asked Li  
  
"I love you, a whole lot." said Sakura as she smiled.  
  
"I love you too...Sakura." said Li.  
  
"Right." said Sakura as she stood up and faced Eriol.  
  
"Eriol watch them for me, when I'm gone, for me?" asked Sakura  
  
"Sure, the world is counting on you." said Eriol. Sakura nodded a yes and went to the battlefield. Sakura faced the card. The card faced her.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked the card.  
  
"Definitely" said Sakura.  
  
"Very well." said the card as great ball of light blinded Sakura and led them into another dimension.  
  
Now you get what I was talking about!!! I know it was a but cruel...ok it was VERY cruel to have Syaoran get hurt like that...I'm his big super fan too...but friend insisted....sighs 


	5. A Battle to an End

Ok....Finally we have got to the final chapter!!!!!! This is the final and the ending!!!!  
  
Keywords  
  
(A/N:) Author's Notes  
  
thoughts (in italic)  
  
""person speaking  
  
beginning and end of the fic  
  
A Battle to an End  
  
Meanwhile in a beautiful girl in a beautiful kingdom called the Kingdom of Tokyo, laid a girl with velvet purple hair in a white dress sleeping on a canopy known as Princess Tomoyo. Meilin was watching her sleeping peacefully. "Tomoyo, why did you do such a foolish thing?" asked Meilin her thoughts. Suddenly Suppi appeared without surprise.  
  
"Hi Meilin." welcomed Suppi.  
  
"Oh, hi Spinel." said Meilin in a depressing way.  
  
"What happened here?" asked Suppi knowing something serious happened.  
  
"Its...Its...It's a long story."  
  
"Where's Eriol, and Sakura? Something is not right."  
  
"Eriol and the others went out to battle the Destruct card."  
  
"The Destruct card? I didn't think it was going to come this early."  
  
"We didn't expect it either."  
  
"Do they need my help?"  
  
"Spinel, everybody's gone now. I have a bad feeling that Eriol didn't win against the Destruct card."  
  
"I have a bad feeling too."  
  
"Well if Eriol didn't win, nor Li or Keroberos and Yue, the only person we have is Sakura. I'm hoping she can defeat this."  
  
"I have very much faith they can beat the card. It can't be as strong as her."  
  
"Sakura, please win. The world is at stake here. The world is counting on you." said Meilin in her thoughts.  
  
In the battlefield Sakura woke up and found herself in another dimension.  
  
"Huh where am I? What is this? How did I get here?" asked Sakura as she was looking at the night starry sky with any appearance in site. Unexpectedly, Sakura sensed the presence of the Destruct card as great gust of wind whirled around the battlefield. Great light appeared as gust of wind start to whirl around everywhere as the image of the Destruct card appeared. Sakura started to be in her fighting position waiting for any attack to attack her. As the image appeared itself it showed itself and it was the Destruct card.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked the card.  
  
"Been ready" answered Sakura as great power appeared out of the card's hand and (A/N: You know what, I'm gonna use the old spell that Sakura use to say and the new spell Sakura says now in her clow card battles. I will MAKE UP things 'cuz I don't know the words what Sakura says in English to summon the card and sorry for the interruption) aimed at Sakura. Sakura called out her spirits name:  
  
"Magic key of the star  
  
Ancient forces near and far  
  
Reveal the staff with all your might  
  
With powers burning bright  
  
Reveal the staff and shine your light! "  
  
A huge circle that surround the Sakura as she concentrated on the card she wanted to call.  
  
A card appeared as the as Sakura's star wand touched the card. Great gust of wind flew out the card and went below to the ground and gave Sakura small wings at her ankles. Sakura jumped so high that it made it look like she was flying. Luckily the attack missed.  
  
"You think you can get away with that." said the Destruct card as it made another attack as Sakura. The attack was aiming at Sakura viciously as she jumped again.  
  
"This is getting tricky. But what card do I need to use to attack the card?" asked Sakura in her thoughts. "I know." said Sakura as she jumped down toward to the ground.  
  
Sakura summoned another card as great gust of blue wind went into Sakura's body giving her the strength to fight with great martial arts techniques. (A/N: I know this is impossible but hey it's a fic!) Sakura did her first attack. She lifted her leg in the air and kicked the card in the stomach with a powerful force causing it to hit hard on the ground. Next, Sakura went into the air to reach it's head and used her left leg and hit the card on the side on the side of the face as hard as can. ( A/N: try to think of those moves Goku and Vegeta does from Dragonball Z be doing) Causing the card's head to turn around and hit hard. The Destruct card got up slowly and with blood dripping from its mouth. The card angrily wiped its blood and used another attack and aimed at Sakura. Before Sakura could move the attack hit in a heartbeat causing Sakura to fall.  
  
"Aaahh!" screamed Sakura when she fell hard. Sakura tried to use another attack but the card use an another attack and attacked her again. Sakura fell backwards and rolled back and hit part of a rock cliff hard. (A/N: ya'll know what I mean!) Sakura was shaking a little bit. She slowly got up with one eye closed tightly as her teeth gritted. Sakura used another attack. Sakura had summoned the another card. Great light whirled around her, which made Sakura ready.  
  
"You are gonna get it." said Sakura in a low voice. She ran over to the Destruct and picked it up with her two hands and slammed it on the ground hard. Luckily the fight card is still inside her. (A/N: I know Sakura can't use all these cards at once, but it's my fic and BB and I can do whatever we want.) She kneed the card in the stomach as she took its back collar and tossed the card in the air. Sakura jumped up at the card as she hit the card in the middle of the fore head with two of her hands together on the side as the card was going down to the ground. Sakura went down also along with the card and was stumped hard in the middle of the stomach by Sakura as she jumped and went to cliff. The card fell on the ground hard creating a wide and huge hole where she fell. Sakura waited for a few moments to see if the card will be able get up back again. Nothing happened. She went to the hole where the card fell in and took a look to see if the card was dead or not. Sakura knew if she capture it, it will release itself. So she decided not capture it until the card was weak. Suddenly long yarns of hair tied around Sakura's neck causing her to choke. She tried to let go but the hair was hanging on tighter around her neck. Sakura was coughing and suffocating from the hair that is tied tightly around her neck. The Destruct card slowly got up furious with dirt across its face. As the Destruct card was up, it slowly floated in the air and stayed there. Energy and power was going to into the air.  
  
"Aaahh!" was all Sakura could say as the card laughed. Sakura let go from the hair that made part the card's hair shatter.  
  
"My hair!" said the card as it was shocked. Sakura fell unto the ground unconscious and halfway breathless. The Destruct card became very angry and used another attack against Sakura. Sakura used the Shield card. But the Shield card wasn't strong enough to protect Sakura from the card's magic. Suddenly the card's magic got through the Shield card which got Sakura hit brutally and badly.  
  
"Aaahh!!!" screamed Sakura and hit on the ground hard. The Destruct went toward to Sakura. The card was in front of Sakura as her eyes were still closed. The card took Sakura by the hair and threw her up in the air. The Destruct card used it greatest attack and hit Sakura.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Sakura as the attack pushed her into a tree as the tree fell down and other trees fell down as well on her. Luckily Sakura feebly got up from the leaves with half of her body on the tree trunk. The card laughed and laughed as it went to Sakura and held her up by the neck. Sakura choked and coughed as the card held her tightly around the neck.  
  
"You really think you could beat me. I guess I am the winner. Good bye Princess Sakura." said the card evilly as it threw Sakura on the body of cliff. The card threw rings around Sakura neck, arms, and ankles so she won't escape. The card made another attack and aimed at Sakura as hit her very hard.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Sakura as she her armor was tattered with blood coming from her arms with dirt everywhere on her body. Sakura luckily let freed of herself from the rings around her. Sakura called out her spirits name. Again Sakura used the fight card and attacked the Destruct card furiously. She kicked, slapped, punched, and every other martial arts moved against the card. Sakura summoned the power card and picked up the card and threw it into a body of the cliff very furiously as rocks fell into the card. The rocks blasted off and scattered everywhere. The card used its greatest attack.  
  
"Solar Star Random!" shouted the card. Great red lightning, blue fire, and green smoke combined from both of her palms. It was headed straight to Sakura. The attack hit Sakura brutally which made her clothes tattered more.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Sakura as it her and fell unto the ground very hard. Sakura was laid on the ground unconsciously near death. The card laughed and laughed.  
  
"Farewell, Princess Sakura." said the card, as it was about create another attack.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo, Li, Eriol, Spinel, Kero, Yue, Meilin, Clow Reed, and the world. I failed you all. I can't defeat it. It's too strong for me." said Sakura in a feeble tone. Suddenly Sakura was teleported into another world. A world that is cold filled with blackness.  
  
"This world is dark and cold." whispered Sakura in her thoughts. Suddenly Sakura heard voices. Voices from her friends from the other world.  
  
"Sakura, don't fail. You can do it. Don't give up!" said the voice of Eriol as he gave her energy.  
  
"Sakura the world is counting on you." said the voice of Tomoyo as she gave energy as well.  
  
"Sakura we need you don't give in." said Meilin's voice as energy was given to Sakura. Li's voice appeared as well.  
  
"Sakura, don't do this. We all need you. stay strong." Sakura's energy and going up.Yue, Kero, and Suppi's voice came in Sakura.  
  
"You can do it." said Yue.  
  
"Believe in the power. Over come the Darkness." said Suppi.  
  
"The darkness can be destroyed. Defeat the card." said Kero. All of them gave Sakura energy as well.  
  
In the darkness little ball of light appeared. Sakura was in the darkness reaching for the light. As soon as she touched the light Sakura felt powerful again.  
  
"This light, it feels so warm and powerful. If I used this light, I might be able to defeat this card with it." said Sakura. Sakura remembered the key Clow Reed gave her. Sakura took her key and held it in the light and she closed her eyes. "Please let this work." said Sakura as she called the spirits name.  
"I call upon the magic of my key  
  
That I held in the light  
  
Erase all the darkness with  
  
all your might!" Shouted Sakura as powers from the cards she captured in the past whirled around her.  
"Ashes of dust, and brightly stars  
  
Hidden presence near or far,  
  
Put all this power in this staff  
  
that I held above  
  
Power and Fight card  
  
Give me your power of strength and love  
  
Release  
  
and let this world be free!" Great gusts of wind and light appeared and whirled around Sakura. Sakura transform from gold to white. She was wearing a white body suite along with a white skirt. (A/N:You know that Sailor Moon outfit.) She was wearing boots that covered her knees and gloves that covered her elbow. She had bright light wings that were freely open making look like an angel. Sakura had a long staff with a ball that took the form of a crystal ball above symbolizing the sun, moon, and a star. Sakura was teleported back to the dimension she was in earlier with light surrounding her. The card was shocked. It couldn't believe Sakura was back in shape.  
  
"What! But how?" said the Destruct card with shock.  
  
"I will capture you. I will not allow you to have anymore chaos. I have the power of friendship and love, with those I can defeat you. You are nothing to me but a card. This is for my friends, and the world!" Shouted Sakura as great light came from her staff and aimed at the card. The Destruct used its greatest power it used earlier against Sakura. Both of their power stopped at each other trying to get through. Sakura concentrated harder and harder as sweat was coming down her face.  
  
"I won't let you defeat me!" shouted the card as it tried to make it stronger than Sakura. Sakura noticed that her attack is going to get swallowed.  
  
"Guys if you can hear me, please give me your power to defeat the Destruct card. I need your help. We all can save the world together from the Destruct card. Please help me. Please give me your power!" said Sakura in her thoughts. Suddenly strange light appeared and joined with the other powers as well. Sakura knew it was her friends giving her enough power to capture the card. Sakura smiled a little. She went back concentrating to make her power strong enough. The attack became stronger and bigger and swallowed the card's attack. The card was really shocked and couldn't move. The attack from Sakura aimed at the card and hit the card.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I've been captured!!!" cried the Destruct card as it was transforming into a card as great light blinded her. Sakura found herself in a pile of rocks and stones with tattered armored. Sakura wondered where the card went and discovered the Destruct card was captured.  
  
"It's been done." said Sakura as she smiled. Suddenly the card glowed and the card came out that took the image of a beautiful woman. The card was smiling.  
  
"Thank you, you freed me." said the card.  
  
"Freed you? What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"To be honest with you, when I was battling the dark forces I've been attacked and suddenly I was brainwashed." said the card. "I was struggling to set free but the darkness was so powerful that it erased everything I had before. I knew the only way for people to set me free is a sacrifice. I didn't want to believe it. So I decided to turn to the dark sides."  
  
"No wonder you became so evil. You were afraid this whole time." said Sakura.  
  
" I tried to hide it I'm sorry." said the card. "Anyway Sakura you are a bright child and a warm-hearted one too. Never turn away from your good ways. Also I am sorry for hurting your friends. I am sorry for everything I've done in the past and the present today. I fell into the mind of the darkness." said the card.  
  
"It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. I know everything now that has been concealed. You are very pretty now that you are freed." said Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Sakura." said the card as it giggled. "Well anyway, thank you very much for freeing me. I am sorry for everything." said the Destruct card.  
  
"Apology accepted." said Sakura as she smiled.  
  
"But before I go, Darkness will prevail once again. You must use the light to blind it. Good bye, Sakura." said the card as it transformed in a card again. Sakura picked it up and said, "Huh? What do she means? But whatever it is, I'll be ready for it." Sakura used her staff and teleported herself back to her world. In her world out in the distance stood a girl, walking crippled with tattered clothes and dirt and blood covering her body. Eriol looked out in sunset distance and saw Sakura. He smiled.  
  
"She did it." Eriol said as he smiled. Li, Yue and Keroberos woke up from their consciousness and saw Sakura walking towards them. All of them had a smile across their lips. As Sakura went towards them she said "It's freed." And collapsed. No energy, no power, no nothing was inside of Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" shouted Li as helped the girl from falling.  
  
"She has no energy left inside her. She used it all for us." said Keroberos.  
  
"Sakura no!" shouted Li as tears start fall from his eyes. Sakura was almost near death.  
  
"Here give her these sun seedlings. It will take time for her to wake up while her energy is gone." said Eriol as he handed Li the seeds. He put each seed in her mouth and made her chew them and swallow them. Sakura started to glow very brightly and was healed. But not healed completely. Sakura woke up slowly and started talking feebly.  
  
"Li, I did it. The card is sealed once again. Thank you." and went into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Sakura...." said Li as he smiled.  
  
Sakura was in her room sleeping to get her energy back. Meanwhile in Tomoyo's home, she woke up from her peaceful slumber and saw Meilin. Meilin looked up and saw Tomoyo awake.  
  
"Hi, Meilin and Suppi." welcomed Tomoyo. Meilin quickly hugged Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo you're alright again!" said Meilin.  
  
"Where's Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol should be on his way here." answered Meilin. Suddenly Eriol appeared. Suddenly Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes met. Tomoyo stood there for a few moments. In a heartbeat, Tomoyo quickly got up from her canopy bed and hugged Eriol tightly.  
  
" Prince Eriol, I miss you so much!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I missed you too." said Eriol as he hugged Tomoyo tightly and Tomoyo hugged back. Meilin smiled.  
  
"I knew they would come back. Great job, Sakura." said Meilin in her thoughts.  
  
"Eriol you came back I see. Glad to have you here again." said Suppi.  
  
"What happened to Sakura? Is she going to be all right?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't worry. Sakura is in her bed resting. Li is there waiting for her to wake up." answered Eriol.  
  
"Let's go over there. I want to see Sakura again. I want to thank her." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Me too." suggested Meilin.  
  
"I agree. Anyway I haven't seen Sakura in a long time since you battled her." said Spinel.  
  
"Sure we all can go." said Eriol as he smiled.  
  
In the meantime, Sakura was on her bed resting. It looked liked it had been a hour since she battled with the Destruct card. Her tattered armor had been changed into a beautiful fuchsia gown with a gold sash. As Sakura woke up she saw Li who was by her side.  
  
"Li...You're here." said Sakura. Li hugged Sakura like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Sakura...." said Li as Sakura hugged him backed, this time with a passionate hug. Without Surprise, Meilin, Eriol, Suppi, Kero, Tomoyo, and Julian (Kero and Julian transformed back into their normal selves) appeared in Sakura bedroom. Sakura smiled as the others smiled back.  
  
"Guys, I just want to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here right now." said Sakura. All of them smile.  
  
"Princess Sakura, we knew you were in trouble. So we had enough power to talk to you in your mind and give you energy. You are a good friend, we can never loose you." said Eriol.  
  
"You are a special person. Those are one of the reasons why you are special today." said Julian and smiled.  
  
"I have an idea. We should have a big celebration. We had a tough battle and we won that tough battle. I want to celebrate. My treat." said Sakura as she smiled. Everyone agreed and started to celebrate. The people of Japan also heard how Sakura saved the world. Everyone in the palace, including Prince Tori and King Aiden and the Li's family celebrated also in the palace in their best clothes. As everyone was celebrating in the palace Li and Sakura was in the balcony looking in the stars in the starry night.  
  
"Sakura..." said Li  
  
"Yes?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I was wondering, why did the card begin to be so evil from the start with?"  
  
"The card told me, it began to be evil by getting brainwashed. I know that the card said that darkness was erasing everything it once had. It also said that the only way for it to be captured was a sacrifice. Those are one the reasons why it became evil. It didn't want a sacrifice."  
  
"It was no reason for a card to have a sacrifice."  
  
"I knew too. So I went the hard way."  
  
"The card could be captured the first time when it was unconscious, instead of worrying about Eriol."  
  
"Li that was mean! Plus If I capture it, it can release itself."  
  
"It can but how?"  
  
"That's what Clow Reed said. He created that card special for battles that are hard to defeat. That is why I didn't want to capture that card yet." said Sakura. "I knew it wasn't weak enough. So I decided when I battle it, I can wore the card out by using the power, the fight, and the jump card so take it's energy away. It was going to be easier for me to capture it anyway."  
  
"How can you use the power card and the fight card all at once?"  
  
"To be honest with you. My star wand transformed into a staff when you and the others gave me your energy. For some reason, I felt strange energy inside me. It felt like a signal, telling I can use any combine many cards as I want. So I used the Fight, the Jump and the Power card against the Destruct card and use half of it's energy." explained Sakura.  
  
"I guess we found a lot of answers to our questions and found out why the card didn't want to die. I guess it was afraid to be killed."  
  
"It told me it was afraid. I don't want to kill it. I want to capture it and to be in a safe place along with my other cards. It understood, though. It was a very beautiful card when it was freed."  
  
"But not as a beautiful as you."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm glad you are here again. It's been a long time since we saw each other."  
  
"I'm glad too. And more happier" Li and Sakura embraced.  
  
"Princess Sakura you know that I love you, right?" said Li in a flirting tone.  
  
"I know you do very much and I love you too." Li was about to say something until he was stopped by her index finger on his lips. " But, there is something I always wanted to do ever since we were 10 when I was very deeply in love with you." said Sakura.  
  
"And what could that be?" asked Li as he smiled  
  
"This." whispered Sakura in a seductive voice as she lifted her feet from the smooth ground. She put her arms around his neck as her face went closer to Li. She went closer and closer until her face met his. Sakura closed her eyes as her lips touched his and kissed him. Li's eyes were wide open. How can a person's lips like Sakura's can be so sweet, so soft, so warm, and so tender? Li closed his eyes as well and kissed Sakura back. Li slipped his arms around her waist as the two lovers deepened the kiss. This time more passionately and lovingly and tenderly when they kiss. The two lovers broke their kiss from lack of air.  
  
"You're such a good kisser. I didn't know you could kiss like that." said Li.  
  
"I thought I was in heaven when I felt your lips on mines." said Sakura as the two laughed as they started to embrace each other.  
  
"I'm glad you're my princess."  
  
"I'm glad you're my prince." The two lovers kissed again for a few moments and broke their kiss again. "Let's go back inside." said Sakura. "It's getting cold out." Li smiled. Princess Sakura and Prince Li went to meet their friends of royalty to celebrate. After the night of celebration, everything went back to normal.  
  
In the distance in the darkest and coldest nights, stood a man on top of the castle hidden in the shallow darkness. His eyes were bloody red as he looked at the couples. He started to have a evil grin and said, "Soon this world will be nothing but darkness."  
  
Ok....I know you might think that this story isn't done and finished yet...but for once...YOUR WRONG AND I'M RIGHT!!! MWARHARAHAR!!!! Wait....NOT FOR ONCE....I meant "like always" hits d people who were rolling their eyes Actually this is the last and final chapter of the story...it's just that I decided in the last moment to do a sequel...U...so ya...just stay tuned for my upcoming working on new fic: "The Days After...Yet Another Fate" 


End file.
